Abrasive articles have been used to abrade and finish workpiece surfaces for well over a hundred years. These applications have ranged from high stock removal from workpieces such as wood and metal, to fine polishing of ophthalmic lenses, fiber optics and computer read/write heads. In general abrasive articles comprise a plurality of abrasive particles bonded either together (e.g., a bonded abrasive of grinding wheel) or to a backing (e.g., a coated abrasive). For a coated abrasive there is typically a single layer, or sometimes a plurality of layers, of abrasive particles bonded to the backing. The abrasive particles may be bonded to the backing with a “make” and “size” coat, or as a slurry coat.
Various configurations of abrasive articles are known, for example, discs, endless belts, sanding sponges, and the like. The configurations of the abrasive article will affect the intended use of the articles. For example, some abrasive articles are configured to be connected to a vacuum source during use, to remove dust and swarf from the abrading surface.
For generally all coated abrasive articles, in use, the exposed tips of the abrasive particles abrade the workpiece. New particle surfaces are continuously being exposed to extend the life of the abrasive article. After a certain time, when the abrasive article no longer has a sufficient amount of decent abrading surfaces left, the coated abrasive is essentially worn out and is typically discarded.
Although coated abrasive articles have been known for over a hundred years, there are always improvements being made to the articles and to the methods of making the abrasive articles.